Our Future Daughter
by thatoneguynooneknows
Summary: Kazuma and Megumin bought a book from Wiz shop that allowed them to summon someone from the future. They end summoning their daughter. Follow them as they try adjust their live with a new addition to the family. Kazuma x Megumin and minor cursing.
1. Prologue

**An: Hello! Here is another story idea I had. Through this idea has been used a lot, I decided to do my own take on it. Kazuma and Megumin daughter somehow gets transported into the past. It's cliche but I don't care.**

**Here is the most updated version of this chapter. I was able to catch some grammar mistakes, but I am pretty sure there are a few that I missed, but no one is perfect. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Konosuba**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Wiz Shop**

**Kazuma Pov**

Why am I here again? I would rather be at home under my kotatsu, then be at the shop were I will probably end up buying a useless item from that clairvoyance devil. I'm only here because I promise Megumin that I'll spend the day with her.

"Welcome boi, whom keeps getting blue-balled by the screw-loose loli! Moi has very excellent products on sale if you are interested!" Vanir said while grabbing all the item that I am assuming that Wiz bought.

"OI! Who are you calling screw-loose loli?" Megumin said, while pointing her staff at Vanir.

"I'm not interested," I said, before I end getting tricked into buying it.

"But moi has a very interesting potion that attracts the opposite sex and lets them do anything with user," maybe I could buy an item or two from him. Is it him? Vanir said devils like him don't have sex, but I'll just go with him.

"I'm hoping Kazuma is not buying a potion that attracts girls, when he already has me," I forgot she was here.

"Of course not. I'm not that desperate," I said hoping she'll let it go.

"Moi see's the boi will-"

"WELL LOOK AT THE TIME! I GOTTA RUN!" I interrupted him and soon made a dash at the door. I then felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Kazuma promise me that he'll spend the day with me. I'm hoping Scumzuma isn't taking over Kazuma," it was Megumin and when did Scumzuma became its own identity?

"O-Of course not," I stuttered. Megumin scares me sometimes, especially when she threatens to use explosion. I could hear Vanir laughing. He is no doubt enjoying this.

"What is _*yawn*_ all the commotion?" I head Wiz asked. I wonder where she was, but my guess is that Vanir put her to sleep.

"Wiz I'm here about the rumors of a spell book that summons your future self! Is it true you have it?" Megumin asks with excitement. A spell that allows you to summon someone from the future. That is interesting. So what's the downside?

"Oh. I did have a book like that, but Vanir took it away from me, saying that I shouldn't mess with time or something," I am pretty sure he has a good reason for that.

"No you useless shop keeper. Moi said thou will reserve it to the blue balls boi," are you trying to pick a fight? And reserve it to me? Why would I need a useless item that probably has negative effects.

"Moi sees a splendid surprise for the blue ball boi and the explosive maniac if thou receives this book," A splendid surprise? Now I am curious, but should be cautious. Vanir isn't someone that does nice things unless he gets negative emotions. I see him pull out a navy blue book along with some of the items he gather earlier.

"Now boi. I'll give the book for free if thou buy all these useless items that the useless shopkeeper keeps buying," he said with a grin. So that's the catch, where is the part where he feeds of my negative emotions.

"Kazuma, Kazuma, you should buy the book please! Vanir said will get a splendid surprise if we do!" Megumin tries to encourage me into buying the useless item just to get the book. I guess she is curious about the surprise. I am as well. Plus the potion that attract the other gender is in there as well.

"How much will it cost?" I asked.

"Ten thousand eris," not that bad considering I'm rich.

"Deal!" I gave him the cash as I look at the bottles.

"Now which is the one that attracts the other sex?" I ask, not caring if Megumin is here.

"There is none. Moi made that up to get thou to buy these useless items, and no refunds allowed," and there's the part where he feeds off my negative emotions.

"Kazuma~" I gulped. I slowly turn my head to look at Megumin, who eyes are glowing red. "HAHAHA! Moi is having a feast from boi fear!" Now's not the time to laugh. Can't you see she will probably blow up the shop.

"Sadly moi can't enjoy the feast longer. Oi! Explosion maniac! Go kill him somewhere else," Vanir said while he grabs me and Megumin and kicks us out. I hit the ground hard. I sat up and noticed the book in front of me.

"Huh. A book that summons our future selves?" Can this book really summon me from the future.

"Don't think I will forget about the potion Kazuma, but I'll let it slide for now," I heard Megumin said. Right now I'm just staring at the book. I stood up and picked up the rest of the useless items I bought. I was just gonna store them and sell them to another sucker.

"Hey Megumin let's go back home, don't give me that look. According to Vanir, this book will give us a splendid surprise," I reminded her as she pouted.

"Fufu~it can't be helped. Let us go back to our humble abode and-wait! Don't leave me behind," I just started walking away from her before she goes chunni.

* * *

**Kazuma Mansion**

**Kazuma Pov**

We arrived back home and sat in the living room couch. Darkness and Aqua weren't home at the moment. Which I don't mind. I wanted to spend time alone with Megumin and hope it develop to something lewd.

"Why do I get the feeling Kazuma is being a pervert," does she have a mind reading power or something?

"I am not. Anyway, let's see how this works!" I said while opening the spell book. The first page seems to have instructions on what to do.

_"Hello reader. If you are curious about your future and want to know more about it, then you bought the right book. Now there is no guarantee that the spell will summon you specifically, it could summon someone closely related to you by blood. Now just smear a little bit of blood and read the enchantment and they should appear before you,"_ I read the page at loud.

So this no guarantee that I will meet future me, but maybe my descendants. They way things have been, I doubt I would produce an offspring so I gave the book the Megumin as she probably have a higher chance than me. Plus the more mana you have, the stronger the spell works.

"Is that all? I thought it would be more complicated. Very well, here it goes," She bit her thumb hard enough to produce enough blood for the spell. I hope it works. I'm really interested in this surprise Vanir predicted.

"**_Now hear my call, as the essence of time flow in the present, let it pierce through the future and choose someone worthy to come back to the past,"_** She started chanting, I notice the air getting stiffed and I could see the clocks spinning very fast. I'm guessing it's working.

**_"Now come forth, time traveler from the future! Appear before me!"_** Megumin finish chanting the spell, as we engulfed in a blinding light.

"AH! I can't see at all!" I yelled out. After a couple of seconds, my vision return to me and notice a girl no older than nine or ten, standing in the middle of the room.

"Huh? Where am I?" I heard the girl asked. So the spell worked. It actually worked. She seems to be wearing a baby blue sundress and a straw hat. Her eyes are a crimson color and it looks like she has black hair. No doubt a Crimson Demon. Now that I look closer, she kinda looks like Megumin.

"Kazuma, Kazuma, it worked!" Megumin exclaimed. I saw the girl looked at Megumin and runs towards her.

"MOMMY! WHAT HAPPEN?! I'M SCARED," did she say mommy?

"K-Kazuma did she say mommy?" Megumin ask me. I nodded. She really did say mommy. The little girl, who look up towards Megumin, was crying, probably frightened. She then looks at me and starts running towards me.

"DADDY!" D-Daddy? Wait hold up. This has to be a mistake.

"K-Kazuma she said daddy," Megumin said and I notice a blush on her face. Oi! This is no time to get embarrassed. We soon calmed the young girl down and sat her down next to Megumin.

"Um so what's your name?" I asked. The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Mommy! I think daddy sick. He forgot my name," She said to Megumin. So this girl doesn't know that she is in the past, and if it's true then we might be her parents. Just the thought of it made me nervous.

"Um…" Megumin had no response either. The girl pouted and stood up from her spot on the couch.

"You to mommy! Then I'll make you two remember! I am Yuiyui! Daughter of the hero Kazuma and Megumin Satou! Crimson Demons number one adorable little girl!" She exclaimed. Yep. Definitely a Crimson Demon and she uses the same pose as Megumin, so no doubt that's her daughter. Wait hero?

"Wait your name is Yuiyui?" Megumin asked. Now that I think about it, isn't Yuiyui the name of Megumin mother.

"Yep! I am proudly named after mama Yuiyui!" She said with a grin.

"But I am sad that I can't meet her, but you always told me stories about her!" I think she said something we are not supposed to know yet.

"O-Oh I h-have," she knew what she meant by that. Her mother passed away in the future.

"Um Yuiyui. There is something we have to tell you," I said as she next to me. We explained to her that she is in the past and it was our fault.

"Ooohhh!" Was all she said. I'm not sure she understood what we said, but I think she understands that we are not her current parents.

"That's why mommy looks shorter," that's the only thing you have to say?

"Does that mean mama Yuiyui is alive! Can I meet her? I go to her grave every day and pray," for someone she has never met, she seems very excited. I look towards Megumin and notice that she started to shed tears.

"Yuiyui do you want to play with Chomusuke?" I asked the young girl, while grabbing Chomusuke, whom was sitting next to me.

"Chomusuke!" She grabbed the cat and ran outside. I think I should keep an eye on her, but I think our future selves taught her not wander off without us. I look towards Megumin who started to break down.

"Megumin are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't know my mother is gonna die soon," well maybe not soon. If anything she might die in a couple of years or so, wait I shouldn't think that.

"Megumin if you want we could visit your family, I think both Yuiyui will be happy to meet each other," consider one wants grandchildren and the other wants to meet her grandmother for the first time. Speaking of Yuyui.

"By the way, what do we do with her? And how do we explain this to Darkness and Aqua without them getting the wrong idea?" I asked her.

"We'll tell them the truth. I don't want to keep secrets from our party members," that is a mature thing to say, but the problem with that is that you three always say it the wrong way, making me look like some sick perverted deviant.

"I guess you're right," I said. Huh. A child with Megumin. Never expected we go that far in the explosion route. I thought Megumin will ditch me for someone better, yet she seems to be stuck by me in the future.

"Kazuma," I look towards Megumin. Was she thinking the same thoughts as I am?

"Can we go to the Crimson Demon village tomorrow? I really want to see my mother," oh was that all.

"Sure, good thing Yunyun has that place marked," I said, happy that we know a useful mage.

"Why do I get the feeling Kazuma is thinking I'm useless?" I am now convinced she could read my mind.

"Anyway, let's go out and buy some clothes for Yuiyui and go find Darkness an Aqua," I said while getting up.

"The sooner we tell them, the better. Plus we should go back to Wiz shop and ask Vanir if there is a way to send Yuiyui back," I said. When I open the book, there was only one page that had words. I guess the downside is that you can't send anyone back.

"You're right. You know, I'm surprised Kazuma is so calm about this. Normally, you'll be freaking out by now," Megumin said as she gave me a cheerful smile.

Of course I am freaking out! I literally have a daughter with you and with a weird ass name as well. I don't know how to be a parent. I am Scumzuma remember! Of course I can't tell her or else she'll start freaking out as well.

"Anyway, let's go!" I left the living room and head outside with Megumin following me out.

* * *

**An: So I hope you like this updated version of this chapter. I apologize for any remaining grammar mistakes, I promise I'll get better in the future. Anyway, review please and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Here is the updated version of this chapter. I caught some spelling mistakes, some sentences with missing words and words that weren't meant to be capitalized. I also added some extra dialogue with Vanir and Kazuma because I felt that it really didn't explain why Vanir couldn't Yuiyui back towards future. Anyway, I said it before, I still suck at grammar so if there is any mistake still remaining feel to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Konosuba.**

* * *

**Part One**

**Wiz Shop**

**Kazuma Pov**

"What do you mean you don't know how to send someone back?!" I shouted at Vanir. After we left, me and Megumin split up. She went to go find Darkness and Aqua, taking Yuiyui with her. I went to Wiz shop, hoping to find a way to send Yuiyui back. Not that I don't mind having my kid around, but she is not mine yet. I'm pretty sure my future self and Megumin are probably freaking out!

"It as moi said, moi does not know a way to send someone back," I won't accept that as an answer.

"If you knew this was gonna happen! Why did you give me the book in the first place?!" This devil is literally giving me a big headache.

"To feed off boi negative emotions. Does thou not like the surprise?" Well it's not that I like it. Seeing Yuiyui confirms that I won't be a virgin for life, but we still can't keep her here.

"HAHAHA fear not boi! Moi does see your offspring being sent back, but thou needs patience. A lot of patience," well at least I know that she will be going back, but not soon I guess.

"Wait you said you don't know how to send someone back!" This devil will be the death of me.

"Moi does not has the ability to send humans to the future. Thou offspring will be sent back when the spell wears off, but it will take awhile," so that's what you meant. So there is a time limit on her.

"Do you know how long she will be staying?" I asked him.

"Yes but moi will not tell," Vanir said as he laughs at me. Great. I doubt buying useless items is gonna work this time.

"Um, Kazuma," Kazuma desu, "couldn't you use this time to spend time with your daughter? I mean wouldn't it be nice to spend time with your family?" Well Wiz has a point. In terms of blood relatives, Yuiyui is the only one I got, but on the other hand, she doesn't belong in this time.

"I get the point Wiz, but she doesn't belong here. She belongs in her own time. I bet you right now her parents are probably looking for her," I said. I have no doubt that I am probably searching high and low from her.

"I know, but wouldn't it be fun to just spend time with her? I mean I would if I had a daughter in the future," Wiz said with a smile. What the hell. We don't know how to send her back, might as well get to know her.

"I think I'll take that offer up," after all, not everyday you spend time with your future daughter.

"Well in the meantime, can you guys find a way to send her back sooner?" I asked.

"No," what do you mean no? "Moi shouldn't waste time on trivial things and as moi said, thou needs patience," this ain't trivial, if you hadn't noticed, I basically kidnap my own daughter and she needs to go back soon as she can.

"But Vanir! We have to help him, it was our fault!" Thank you Wiz. At least you're nice enough to help me.

"Blue balls boi wouldn't be in this mess if the useless shopkeeper didn't buying useless items," but weren't you the one who gave me the book in the first place?

"How about this Vanir. I'll buy any items that Wiz buy's," I said. It's the only way I knew to get him to help me out. He seems to be debating it, or using his clairvoyance to see the outcome.

"Very well! Moi will find a faster, but thou must buy all the useless items that this dimwitted shopkeeper keeps buying," he said with a laugh. He summoned a contract and had it over to me. I signed it, already regretting my decision.

"HAHAHA! Moi will be a very rich devil soon," I'm really regretting my decision. I hope Megumin has a better time with Darkness and Aqua.

* * *

**In front of the Axel Guild**

**Part two**

**Megumin Pov**

Maybe this is a bad Idea. I mean wouldn't it be strange that I brought a young girl that basically look like a younger version of me into a place were people really get the wrong idea?

"Mommy are you ok?" Stop calling me that! It makes me feel embarrassed. Kazuma, why couldn't you do this instead?

"I'm fine sweetie," I said with a nervous smile. We came this far, I guess we should enter. Here we go. Slowly, but surely entering. Almost there...and were in. Nobody notices us yet. That's good.

"HEY MEGUMIN! OVER HERE!" I saw Aqua waving at me. "WHO IS THAT LITTLE GIRL?! WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE YOU?!" I gulped. Everyone is looking at me. I nervously walked towards Darkness and Aqua. On my way towards them, I could hear people whispering.

"Who is that girl?" My daughter.

"She looks like a shorter version of Megumin," does she really look like me?

"What if Kazuma and Megumin went all the way and birth a child?" Ok the last one is ridiculous. I would've been five during the pregnancy. I finally made it towards my companions table. I could see their confused faces, probably wondering who is the little girl next to me.

"Megumin who is this young girl?" It was Darkness that asked me.

"This is Yuiyui, um...she is my daughter," I said the last part quietly. I really feel embarrassed and nervous.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that last part," Darkness said. I was about to reply, "I am Yuyui Satou! Daughter of the hero Kazuma and Megumin Satou! Crimson Demons number one adorable little girl!" Until Yuiyui decided to introduce herself. I could feel everyone gaze on me. So I did the next logical thing. I hid under my hat.

"To think Kazuma force himself onto a girl!" but he didn't force himself on me!

"Let's go find Scumzuma make him pay!" Pay for what?

"He won't be showing himself around here anymore when we are through with him!" Please don't hurt him! These idiots are really getting the wrong idea.

"Megumin this is false. Right?" Darkness asked with a worried tone.

"Well," I started, "I guess in some ways it's true," I started explaining everyone in the guild about what transpired at the mansion. Some of them seem to be in shock while the others seems to be laughing it off.

"Hahaha, we should've known Kazuma didn't have the balls to do it," well technically he did.

"Never thought those two would have a child," me neither.

"But the daughter has a weirder name then the mother," I looked toward at the guy who said that and said, "if you have problems with mine and my daughter's name, I'll like to hear them!" I pointed my staff, ready to release my explosion on him.

"Ahh! I-I don't have problems with your names! I think Megumin and Yuiyui are beautiful names!" Of course they are! They are the coolest!

"Though it seems unbelievable, there is spell book like that, but those are thought to be long gone," Aqua said. Long gone, meaning any traces of the book is probably gone. Does that mean there is no where to send Yuiyui back?

"Though I have to admit, she is a very cute girl Megumin, she even looks like a younger version of you," Darkness said while she gave Yuiyui a pat on the head.

"Auntie Lalatina!" Yuiyui said with a grin. I could see Darkness smile faltered.

"D-don't call me that! Call me Auntie Darkness!" She said as she hid face behind her hands.I could hear the rest of the guild laughing.

"Auntie Lalatina has a nice ring to it," I heard one of guild mates said. Darkness seems to be fidgeting and blushing. I can't tell if she is enjoying it or is actually embarrassed. I turned towards Aqua, seeing that she is an actual goddess, which I am still having a hard time in believing, she might know a way to send Yuiyui back.

"Aqua do you know anyway to reverse the spell?" I asked.

"Nope!" What a useless goddess.

"But since it was spell book, the spell should be temporary. For how long the spell last, I honestly don't know, it could be a day, a week, or even a year," so basically we just have to wait it out.

I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean taking care of a child is a lot of responsibility. I am not ready! Not one bit.

"I am curious, where did you get the spell book?' I heard Darkness asked.

"We got it from Vanir-" "I KNEW THAT DEVIL HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! C'MON MEGUMIN! LET'S GO FORCE HIM TO TELL US HOW TO SEND YUIYUI BACK!" Aqua interrupted me and ran out of the guild.

"Should we go after her?" I shook my head no.

"Kazuma is currently at Wiz shop, speaking with Vanir. I think she'll run into him. Plus I have to take Yuiyui to clothing shop since the only clothes she has is the ones she is wearing," great now I am sounding like a mom, buying their children clothes.

"Want me to go along? I really don't want to be here now," I guess Auntie Lalatina was too much for her.

"Yes please. I feel a little nervous when I am alone with Yuiyui," I said. I really did feel nervous. Maybe all new mothers feel like this?

"Let's get going. Yuiyui! Come here sweetie," I called out as Yuiyui ran towards me. "We are gonna buy you new clothes ok sweetie," I told her as she nods her excitedly. Huh? Maybe this mother thing won't be so hard. She is ten I think, so it shouldn't be too hard. Right?

We exit the guild and saw Yunyun walking next to Dust. Maybe those two are dating? Or is she just bugging him, because she doesn't have any friends.

"Oh! Megumin! So happy to see you-I mean I challenge you to a duel!" Here we go again.

"I'm not in the mood Yunyun," I told her. I am really not.

"Are you scared that you'll lose?" Yunyun asked. I know she sounds confident, but I could see her fidgeting.

"Hi Auntie Yunyun and Uncle Dust!" Wait I get Yunyun, but Dust? I glared at Dust, who looking at Yuiyui with a confused look.

"Hey screw-loose loli, who is this cute little girl and she kinda looks like you," I glared at him.

"It's Megumin and for who this is, it's none of your concern," I said as I continue to glare at him.

"Hey Megumin she actually does look like you. Is she your cousin? No you don't have any cousin, and did she say auntie and uncle?" Your asking to many questions Yunyun. "Yeah I heard her say uncle as well," I am wondering why she is calling you uncle.

"I heard it as well," not you to Darkness. I turn towards Yunyun

"Hey Yunyun," she turns to look at me, "I accept your challenge, but I am the one picking the challenge!" I said, while striking my awesome pose.

"O-Ok!" Yunyun said as she does her lame pose.

"The challenge is to have a daughter with Kazuma!" I told her the challenge and I am very pleased with the results.

"A da-daugther wi-with Kazuma-san?" I nodded. She seems to be blushing and shaking.

"Oh by the way I won," I said casually, while pointing at Yuiyui.

"She is actually mine and Kazuma kid," I could see her shocked expression, which I find very funny.

"Damn that sucks for Kazuma," and tell me why it sucks for Kazuma you delinquent.

"Yo-You're lying Megumin! She looks way too old to be yours!" Well she got me there.

"Want proof? Okay, Yuiyui point at your mommy," I said towards Yuiyui, as she points at me.

"WAAHH! I lost again!" Yunyun was about to run away until I grabbed her.

"Wait you idiot! Let me explain," I told her and Dust about the spell book and why she is here.

"Th-That makes sense, but it's not nice to propose such challenge," Yunyun said, wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, but I did tell you I wasn't in the mood," I warned her, she just refused to listen.

"That also explained the auntie part, but why Uncle Dust?" I am curious about that. This time it's Yuiyui to reply.

"Oh that's easy. You and Uncle Dust are husband and wife, at least that's what mommy told me. Your son is also my best friend!" Oh that's why. I guess it kinda makes since. I have seen Yunyun spending a lot of time with Dust lately.

I look towards Yunyun and she seems to blushing and seems to have found the ground very interesting, I could hear her mutter I have a son with Dust-san.

Dust on the other hand- "Woohoo! I finally scored!" Did you not just hear that you have a son in the future.

"I miss Hitayazozo. Mommy can we use the book and bring my best friend here!" Absolutely not! One child from the future is enough.

"No sweetie," I said as she pouted. Do-Don't give me that look or else I'll be tempted to give Yunyun the spell book. Wait that reminds me, "by the way Yunyun, you think you can teleport us to the Crimson Demons village tomorrow?" I ask Yunyun, who snapped out of her blushing state, looks towards Megumin with a questioning look.

"I want to visit my family. It's important," I said while looking at Yuiyui. I still can't believe my own is mother is-NO! I shouldn't think like that.

"Oh. Ok. I don't mind, but when you get back you have to hang out with me!" You don't have to use this as an excuse to hang out with me Yunyun.

"Alright I don't mind, well we must be going, see ya later loser," I said, grabbing Yuiyui hand and walked away from the two, before Yunyun starts making a scene for the loser comment. Well time to go clothes shopping!

* * *

**Part Three**

**Streets of Axel**

**Kazuma Pov**

So as far as I know, I have to either wait until the spell wears off or wait until Vanir finds a way to send her home soon. Why do I always end up in sticky situations. I'm finally rich and have a girlfriend, though she blue balls me all the time, that I love very much. I should be home by the fire doing nothing, instead I'm outside trying to find a way to send my daughter with a weird ass name home.

"Kazuma, Kazuma!"

"Kazuma desu," I gave my usual blunt reply to Aqua, who is running towards me.

"We got to go back Wiz shop and force the devil to send Yuiyui back!" Are you idiot?

"Did Megumin told you what happened at home?" I asked as she nodded.

"Then what makes you think that Vanir will able to send her back?" Literally! The nerve of this girl.

"Uhh…" what a dumb goddess. Did she think fighting with Vanir will able to send Yuiyui back.

"I thought maybe if we beat the devil to a pulp, he will surrender the other book," I know I said this many times, but what a useless goddess. Wait, what book?

"What book are you talking about?" I asked as she explains about the spell book powers, so I said, "in what way will that make a reverse time spell book appear?" Really, I know her intelligence is low, but she can't be that stupid.

"Well maybe he was hiding the spell book! The book that you and Megumin brought usually come in pairs. One to bring a person from the future to this time and the other is to send that person back into their own time," well, sadly it was only one book.

"The book we brought only had one copy. It didn't come with a second copy. If it did, Wiz would've given it to me the moment I ask how to send Yuiyui back," I said as I rubbed my temples.

"Beside, I made a deal with Vanir. From now on I'll buy stock that Wiz gets, as long as he finds a way to send Yuiyui back," I said as covered my ears because, "YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL KAZUMA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AND ARE YOU IGNORING ME!" Because Aqua started to yell like a banshee. I notice people staring, so I did the next logical thing. I walked away from the banshee-goddess.

"NOW YOUR WALKING AWAY FROM ME! AFTER WHAT WE BEEN THROUGH! YOU'RE GONNA BETRAY ME?" I started to walk faster because it seems like people are now getting the wrong idea.

"Wait! That's Scumzuma right? Wasn't he already going out with one of his other party members?" My name is Kazuma and I don't like what you're applying.

"Yes. To cheat on that young girl and now this one, he is very indeed Kazu-trash," if I was going to cheat on Megumin, not that I will, I wouldn't be doing it with the goddess of cheap party tricks.

"And he is walking away from that poor girl. What a jerk!" I am walking away because she is making a scene!

I stopped and turned around to see Aqua crying. I just kept walking away.

"He sees her crying and is still walking away. He is really a trashiest of men," I turned around to go comfort Aqua.

"There, there. Let's go buy you the most expensive wine and forget about this situation," I said as Aqua nodded, while rubbing her nose. We headed towards the shopping district.

After buying Aqua the wine, we went to look for Megumin, Darkness, and Yuiyui. Huh. Now that I think about it, I will have to take care of an actual child for now on. Meaning I can't really go on quest anymore. Maybe this is a good thing. I get to laze around and avoid going outside. Well that will have to wait until after we visit the Crimson Demons village. I wonder how Megumin family is doing.

"Hey Kazuma," I look towards Aqua, "how does it feel to have a daughter?" Huh? To be honest it makes me nervous.

"Well I could say it makes me feel nervous, but not too much. She is still alive so I guess the future me knows what he is doing," what a way to word it.

"But I am asking you. Not your future self. You think you're able to take care of her before she goes back to her own time," that something I don't know to be honest.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I have Megumin to help me out. Plus you and Darkness are here as well, so I guess we could able to take care of her. I mean we're able to take care of you," I dodge her fist she threw at me.

"Oh do tell the beautiful goddess on by what you mean, _'we're able to take care of you'_. Oh do tell," well she asked for it.

"Let's see, you're a whiny brat that gets upset for the little things. Half the time you act like a little kid, going outside and play with actual kids. You'll cry if we told you one bad thing about yourself and you pick fights for no reason at all. Hell! I am giving you an allowance! What kind of goddess gets an allowance from a mortal? It makes me feel like a father giving her ungrateful daughter money to spend on worthless stuff," as I said before, she asked for it. I could see the waterworks starting again.

"WAHHH! That's mean! Kazu-trash!" Well you asked for it!

"You know what! I don't need your negativity! I am going back to the guild!" Okay bye!

She ran off towards the guild, leaving me behind. Ah. Peace at last.

"Kazuma! My man," and just like that, my peace is over. It was Dust, and next to him was Yunyun.

"Yo!" I waved at them.

"Congrats man! I heard the big news!" Big news?

"Ka-Kazuma-san. I wish you and Megumin good luck?" Eh?

"I'm sorry, what are you two talking about?" No really, I am lost. I see those two look at each other and then back to me.

"Your nut job girlfriend told us about your kid," oh. Wait she didn't.

"The whole guild is talking about it. Oh! Thanks for scoring me a lot of cash. I bet that you two will have kid and I won!" Why will you bet on something like that? Technically it shouldn't count since she is from the future. Right?

"Dust-san, you sh-shouldn't bet on stuff like that," you tell him Yunyun!

"Why not? It got me money. Hey about I use this take you out tonight?" Is he really asking Yunyun out right now.

"AH! Li-Like a date?" Why do you sound scared, yet hopeful at the same time?

"A date? Sure if you want," don't treat this so casually. Next thing to happen is Yunyun running away from Dust and I.

"Huh? What a weird girl," is that all you have to say?

"By the way, I also found out something interesting. According to that little girl of yours, I have a son in the future and you'll never guess who the mother is-"

"Is it Yunyun," I bluntly said, interrupting him.

"Yep! Wait how did you know? Never mind that, but dude that means I scored with a hot girl! Isn't that awesome!" Is that all you think of? Wait I shouldn't be talking.

"You do know that 'hot girl' is fifteen right?" I told him as he shrugged.

"So, age does not matter," I guess it really doesn't. I'm seventeen and dating a fifteen year old as well. The only difference is that I love Megumin. Dust seems to just want Yunyun for her body.

"But to be honest I don't care. Yunyun may have good looks, but she is annoying and a little stalky, but that's what I like about her." Are you insulting her or complimenting her, because it seems your doing the latter.

"Well anyway, I'm going to go prepare for my date tonight. See ya!" Dust started to walk away from me and I have to wonder, did Yunyun even said yes to the date?

I walked away, still looking for Megumin and her group. I was about to give up until I notice Yuiyui walking out a clothing store. She seems to notice me.

"Daddy!" Please don't say that in public. I walked towards her, and she gave me a hug.

I then notice Megumin and Darkness walking out of the store as well. I waved at them.

"Yo! It seems you three had a busy day," I said, noticing a bunch of bags both Megumin and Darkness are carrying.

"But did you really need to buy her that much clothing?" I think it's useless to buy that much clothes for someone who could go back home any minute.

"Sorry. I guess we got carried away," both her and Darkness laughed. I couldn't help but join in as well.

"Ok enough of that. Let's go back home," I said, while taking the bags from Megumin.

"I'll help you out with these," I said, giving her a playful wink.

"Aren't you a gentleman," Megumin gave me a playful punch. Soon Yuiyui grabs both mine and Megumin hands.

"Let's go home everyone!" She exclaimed and we all started to walk home. You know this reminds me of those cliche animes were two parents are walking with their child. You know the one with the child in the middle, and both parents by the child's side. Doing this really proves that all this is real. I really do have a daughter, and with Megumin of all the people. I actually like it. It feels nice.

**Darkness Pov**

Seeing Kazuma and Megumin walking with Yuiyui makes me feel sad. I am happy for them. Really I am. Well...I could say I am a bit jealous of their relationship. I was hoping I will be the one that ends up with Kazuma. I have the body type he desires and I don't mind him doing perverted stuff in public with him, hehehe. But seeing those three together makes my heart dropped. I guess I will not have a chance with him in the future. Kazuma and Megumin, I hope you two have a wonderful life together.

**Megumin Pov**

Doing this makes me feel embarrassed. I feel like this is a family situation. The mother and father holding hands with daughter, walking back home after a long day. I will say that it feels nice. Like it's natural. Maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad. Plus, we could ask about the future. I am curious about Yunyun and the delinquent relationship. I also want to know how my mother die. I can't wait to see her.

I am gonna ask-no force her and the family to move in with us. Of course I'll talk to everyone first about it. It should work out. Kazuma rich, so we could afford it. I hope. I just don't want her to die. I want her to see me raise a family. I want her to see her future grandkids that she always wanted. I want her to know we'll be ok without her. To die soon. It's not fair! I am hoping if she moves in with us, we could monitor her health and try to cure her if it gets bad. That's possible! Right!...Right?

"Hey Megumin is everything alright?" I look towards Kazuma and nodded. I didn't notice earlier, but tears started to leak.

"Are you sure Megumin?" It was Darkness to ask this time. I nodded again.

"Mommy?" I look at Yuiyui. Yuiyui, the daughter I will birth one day. The one to take my mother's name. I patted her head and smiled at her.

"I'm fine sweetie. When we get home, I will like to hear stories of your time," I said as her eyes glow red. Seems to be happy to tell me. I am excited as well.

**Yuiyui Pov**

Mommy still looks sad, but I think it was my fault. Sometimes I'll accidentally spill information that I am not supposed to tell. Like when daddy told me he is buying mommy a new necklace for their anniversary. I accidentally told mommy and Aunt Yunyun and Papa Hyoizaburoo and Aunt Komekko, and Uncle Dust.

Oh that one time daddy and mommy told me not to tell Papa Hyoizaburoo that mommy is pregnant with Yuuki, because they wanted to surprise him. I accidentally told him when he first arrived at home. I think I also accidentally told this time Aunt Yunyun and Uncle Dust that they have a son. Oops. But I can't wait to tell mommy about my adventures! I hope that cheer her up.

* * *

**Part Four**

**Later That Evening At The Mansion**

**Kazuma Pov**

Well after a long day, night time is upon. Which I am grateful. I was already getting annoyed by the sun. What can I say? I am a shut-in neet after all. Currently, it's me, Megumin, and Yuiyui in the living room. Aqua came back drunk, and knocked out on the floor. I wanted to leave her there, but Megumin said, _"if you don't take Aqua to her room, I won't sleep with you again,"_ and that inspired me to take Aqua up to her room quickly as I can.

I just dumped her on the floor. Megumin didn't say to put her on her bed, she said to take her to her room. Darkness went to her room as we got home and hasn't come out since. Not even for dinner. I think I know why. I told her already that I am sticking with Megumin, granted that it was before she fail to rape me. Now here we are. Megumin wants to hear stories about the future and wanted me to be there with her. Not sure if we should believe what nine or ten year old says, but here goes.

"So Yuiyui, tell me about your family," I said as she nodded.

"Well there is you and mommy. You retired after defeating the Demon King. You became a famous adventurer and one of the strongest people in the world!" So that explains the hero part. So no matter what I do, I am destined to fight the Demon King.

"People are also afraid of your superpower that you use against the Demon King daughter. Steal!" I think it's the female population that are afraid of steal. It's not like I meant to steal their underwear. My steal just has the weird affect.

"And mommy told me she use her pretty explosion on the daughter after she tried to seduce you! Um..mommy was does seduce mean? You never told me," really Megumin. Be Careful what you say to her.

"We'll talk about that when your older," or don't tell her at all. I don't want my cute little daughter to be tainted.

"Oh! I also have a little brother named Yuuki, and a baby sister named Miyuikuui!" So the boy gets a normal name, but the girls gets the weird ass ones. I understand why I allowed Megumin to name Yuiyui, but why did my future me let her name the third one!

"Yuuki sounds weird, but Miyuikuui is a name I can approve!" Don't give her a thumbs up, and Yuuki doesn't weird! It's a beautiful normal name, compare to your clans weird as confusing names.

"Yuiyui how old are you and your siblings?" I asked. I assumed she is around ten, but it's nice to get a confirmation.

"I'm nine! Gonna be ten next month! I think?" I think? Oh right. She doesn't know if next month is her birthday or not.

"Yuuki is four and Miyuikuui is one month!" Interesting. It seems Megumin and I will make quite a family.

"Anything else dear?" Megumin asked. I am curious in what else is store for us.

"Papa Hyoizaburoo is living with us, but all he does is build weird stuff!" Wait what?

"I'm sorry, you're saying my father is living with us?" Yes I would like to hear that again, just to make sure my hearing is right.

"Yep! He has been living with us since I was five!" Damn so no more perverted stuff with her father at home.

"What about Aqua and Darkness?" I asked. I am assuming Aqua went back to heaven, but what about Darkness.

"Daddy said Auntie Aqua is in a special place, and Auntie Darkness lives in the royal capital!" The capital? Why would she move to the capital.

"Yuiyui, about Mama Yuiyui," I look towards Megumin, wondering what she gonna ask her?

"Do you know how she died?" Megumin...

I look towards Yuiyui and she shook her head.

"Mommy just said she had gotten very sick and went to heaven," so that's the story they use. She may have gotten a disease and died from it.

"O-Oh ok," I can't stand to see her like this.

"Megumin we could ask Aqua if she can detect any illness from your mother," I said as she nodded.

"Yeah I guess…" don't worry. Everything will be fine.

"*yawn* I'm tired," I heard Yuiyui said with a tired voice. I notice the time and it was nine forty-five.

"Well it's way past your bedtime," I got up and picked her up from her spot on the couch.

"Ready to go to bed Megumin?" I asked Megumin.

"Yes I am. I'll help change Yuiyui into her pajamas," Megumin said as she got up. Well at least she doesn't look sad.

We went to Megumin bedroom, where Yuiyui will be sleeping with Megumin. I sat Yuiyui down on the bed, who at this point seems that she is about to knock out.

"Hold on Yuiyui! Don't fall asleep until you're in your pj's," I said with a chuckle.

"Well I wish you goodnight princess. I love you," I said as I kissed Yuiyui forehead. I think I could get used to this father situation.

"I love you daddy," she told me in a very sleepy tone. I went towards Megumin and gave her a quick peck.

"Goodnight to you as well. I love you honey," I gave her a wink as I notice blush on her face.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you too," with that I left their room and went to my own.

Things will get interesting from now on. I wonder how tomorrow will play out? I wonder how Megumin mom gonna react to seeing Yuiyui. Not just her mom, but her father as well. Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow. No! I must go. I promise Megumin I will. After all, what kind of husband will I be if I don't go support my wife. Husband. A foreign word to me. Something that I thought I would never be. I wonder what Megumin thinks about all this. Well no point in dwelling on it. Time for bed!

**Megumin Pov**

"Goodnight mommy. I love you," I froze. I don't know if I should say I love you or not. Kazuma could do it, but I can't because I'm still having trouble getting used to this. Being a mom is weird for me.

"_*sigh*_ I guess it's time to sleep," I said as I change into my pajamas. I laid next Yuiyui, who fell asleep quickly. I stared at her for a bit, studying her face.

She really does look like a younger version of me. I feel horrible now. I force her away from her actual mother because of selfish reasons. I'm surprised she gotten use to us, even calling Kazuma and I, daddy and mommy, even though we are not her parents yet. Maybe I shouldn't worry anymore. Maybe I should just finally accept my role as her parent. I'll just sleep on it. I closed my eyes and then felt tiny arms wrapped around me. Damn this girl is so adorable.

"I love you too, sweetie," I said, closing my eyelids and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**An: That's the end of the chapter. I hope you like this updated version. Anyway, the next chapter will be posted soon. Right now I am just writing the one-shot first. The one-shot was originally gonna be posted today, but I worked a lot during this week, so I haven't really finished with it yet. My goal is to post it before Monday. Anyway, please review and goodbye!**


End file.
